1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a method for reducing vanadium pentoxide into a product which is useful as a cathode, or as a cathode coating, in thermal batteries.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A previous method for making a thermal battery cathode is to add graphite to an oxidizing material. However, graphite is conductive, replaces the oxidizer, and thus lowers the energy density. Since it is desirable to have an oxidizer which is electrically conductive when used in a thermal battery, the present invention using a reduced vanadium pentoxide as a cathode, or as a cathode coating, is useful and not available in the prior art.